nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kinley
This is nice! Maybe, after some more edits, Kinley can become a real town somewhere in Oceana or Seven. 08:31, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : Alright thanks Big Man 11:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :: By the way, I have very good news for you! Wait a minute and I'll post it on your personal talk page. 11:59, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Streets Hey, very well done! I'm glad to see you use the correct house numbering system. Maybe you could change one more thing: the house numbers 'in front of' the street name. So "Delawara Avenue 5" should become "5 Delaware Avenue" (or just Av.) 07:59, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Nice work! 15:23, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :: When will it be a real town ?? Big Man 16:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Now, if you want :) 17:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::The houses are a little bit flat. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Do you mean horizontally? 08:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes. plat --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 08:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, what can we do about it? 08:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Place somewhere? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 08:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, but it will become unnatural I guess. 08:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, but it looks unnatural already. (my personal opinion) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 08:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Let me try something, but I ain't promising it will look better on your pc screen. 08:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Put your name somewhere and it will become less flat. Just look at the row af William McKinley Park and my own house Patrick McKinley 12:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Then you need to have lots of people. (most towns are almost empty) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 12:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's why we need new people. Everyone should ask some friends and maybe our population will grow even more. 12:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I've asked someone already. I'll see if I can get more people here. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 12:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Someone should make an advertisement and we should all put that on english websites Patrick McKinley 13:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Or make some reclame. Limburgish Wikiquote exist because of my SCREAMING!!! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Possible. What are we waiting for!? :) I already put it on several popular sites, but mostly no direct reaction... 13:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Mmmm... How many people do you need? I think I can get a few people. See this (scroll a bit down). Maybe I can ask these people to join Lovia. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::That would be awesome! 16:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I've send 6 people an e-mail. (I don't know their age, so let's hope they want to join) And I'm blowing up the article count og the Limburgish Wiktionary (this) om het meer op te laten vallen, and if people see this I'll place a notice somewhere and maybe it attracts people, you never know :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Mayor Good Evening, Now I'm back I would like to be re-installed as mayor of Kinley, is this possible? Patrick McKinley 18:32, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead No elections needed for being Mayor. 18:37, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Mayor McKinley seems to be gone. Is there a possibility I can become a temporary mayor and then revamp the town? Martha Van Ghent 06:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :This is a very weird situation. I don't mind and it wouldn't be illegal, but perhaps you should ask the inhabitants? Also do note that Congress is working on a democratic procedure for local/state governments. 07:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't see such a possibility in the Constitution, if I'm right. Besides, as Yuri noted, I would like to recommend you to take the discussions on reform in local and state governments in notice. More than probably, the post Mayor will be replaced. Bucurestean 07:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Picture of Bike dude and amish thingy That was prob taken in Lancaster PA, vvery nice town where the amish have those triangle things almost of head lights or warning carriage over here.Marcus Villanova 20:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Roman ping-pong Please stop this silly 'remove-put back' game. I'd hate to secure this page but I will if you continue this nonsense. I suggest we put the 'see also' there until it is decided wether the Amish community will be allowed to build their neighborhood without consent of the power that be. Can you both agree on that? 10:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Settlement It needs another resedential settlement, it's population was increasing before there was just 1 or 2 houses remaining. Dave :I agree, Novosevensk is also packed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, the governor needs to start soon otherwise the amount of people going to Kinley will not flow. Everyone will start moving to Newhaven and Noble City. Dave Leskromento. :::Alright, I'll have a think about it. It'll be more likely to happen if a few people have some nice ideas. :) --Semyon 12:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd add a new neighborhood to Novosevensk (considering its Christian mark; they probably get a lot of children :P) or Kinley (I believe there is somekind of university there, right?) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Population The current population is quite small, doesn't it have a bigger population since it has 3 neighborhoods now. Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 18:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC)